


战争与和平

by curlybear



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlybear/pseuds/curlybear
Summary: 当他们分开的时候，他才意识到他们在一起已经三年，三年而已。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 4





	1. 手上有玫瑰的男孩

这就像世界尽头，Max想。他站在空无一人的屋子里，如同一座雕像。风吹动白色厚重的窗帘的一角，Max走过去，抓住绸布的褶皱，一下子拉开——蒙特卡洛的街道就这样出现在他的眼中。在远处，码头边停着数百艘白色的游艇，像是从蓝色湾岸中生长出的冰山。有些小巧玲珑，有些则大的出奇，他曾经与家人一起到访伊比利亚半岛，那时候他们坐的船就是很大的那一种，他同Victoria在船的某个角落一直呆到夕阳西下，远处山上那些错落有致的房子变成橘色，威严而充满压迫感。他出神的注视着它们，那样的景色是他从未见过的，直到手机响起来。母亲打来电话问他把妹妹带到哪儿去了，他这才发现他们走了太远。半个小时后他和Victoria回到房间，父亲并没有发火，而母亲正在露台将厨师送来的晚餐重新摆放成她理想中的样子。在式微的光中，长颈水杯中的酒随着船身一起翻起猩红波浪。

Verstappen一家总是在各地旅行，父亲认为这对日后Max的职业生涯有好处，毕竟他迟早要适应这样的生活。母亲虽然与父亲偶有分歧，但是在这件事上她站在Jos这边。

“准确的来说，那不能叫做偶有分歧，Max，”多年前，他们在日内瓦湖上划船，Max将这些想法告诉Victoria，他的妹妹立刻反驳了他，“那是吵得不可开交，或者你可以说，大打出手。”

他划着白色小船行走，冰蓝色的湖水映在他的眼睛里。

而此刻Max离开其他Verstappen，孑然一身，看向四周乳白色的墙壁，确定自己仍然感到孤独。尽管他还在欧洲，摩纳哥离荷兰也并不远，父亲还是会几乎每场比赛都跟着他。

他打开窗户，玻璃上重叠在一起的两个影子消失了，他完完全全将泳池弯收于眼底，昨日引擎停止转动时发出濒死般刺耳的声音混合着人们的尖叫也同时来到了他的耳边。

一些自危险而生的经验而已，他想，关上窗户，将所有躁动的幻觉隔绝。这一次，他没受什么伤，除了肩胛骨上有一块淤青，现在几乎变成了紫红色。

Max猛然睁开眼睛，从冷汗涔涔中醒来。梦中他回到了一年前的住所，他用父亲的名义租下的小公寓，只有漆成乳白色的墙壁和一些简单的家具，没有朋友和家人陪伴，但也算得上舒适。Max从床上爬起来，走向浴室，一路脱下黏黏糊糊的衣服，越过万水千山，终于踏进浴缸里，拧开水龙头，热水浸泡了他的身体，同样也舒缓了他的神经。

浴缸旁边是一块巨大的磨砂玻璃，Max可以看到整片深蓝颜色中有一点点橘色的光透了出来，现在是凌晨五点，平日里他并不会起得这样早，但此刻却睡意全无。他将额头贴在沾满了水珠的玻璃上，将身体蜷缩起来，膝盖露出水平线，上面一道小小的月亮一样的疤痕立刻出现在他的视野里。

他盯着那道月牙看了很久，当他从冷掉的水中踏出来，做的第一件事就是给Daniel打电话，甚至还没来得及将自己湿漉漉的身体擦干。

电话很快被接通了，看来对方并不介意在清晨被队友的电话叫醒。“Max？”Daniel很显然还在床上，声音异常沙哑。

“我打扰你了吗？”Max总是后知后觉。

“没，怎么啦？”Daniel笑着说，Max听到被子被掀起的声音。

“我又做噩梦了。”Max言简意赅的说，略去了所有不必要的部分，“撞车，撞得粉碎。”

“说真的，又是这样？”在沉默了几秒后，Max听到了Daniel叹气的声音，“要去跑步吗？”

他们约好了见面的时间，Max换上了短裤和运动夹克，坐在门口的矮凳上系鞋带，低下头又看到了膝盖上的疤痕。

十五分钟后，Max和Daniel在老地方碰头——蒙特卡洛一条人烟稀少的海岸线，被海水打成蜂窝状的石头铺就了一段狭窄的小路，绝大部分被橄榄色的树叶遮蔽着，草木的味道中和了咸腥的空气。Daniel一直跟在Max身后，他们跑了有十几公里，直到气喘吁吁，筋疲力尽。

Daniel跳上一块高一点儿的石头，Max跟了上去，坐在他的旁边。阳光已经开始变得灼热，在水面上制造出点点金光，那些光跟着水波飘远了，新的光又涌了出来。Max眯起眼睛，他喜欢在在用尽全身力气后这样一直沉默的坐着，同Daniel在一起。

“你还记得去年这个时候，我曾经在这里摔倒吗？”Max晃动双腿，那上面布满汗水，闪闪发亮。

这次轮到Daniel注视他的膝盖了。“当然记得。我医术高明，所以你才能获得一个很漂亮的疤痕。”

那是Max第一次真正的见到Daniel。不是在他自己的纪录片里看到Daniel的采访片段和一张他已经不记得是在哪里拍的老旧照片，也不是在红牛举办的活动中看到远在人群那头的Daniel，而是一次真正的令人意外的会面。那是他搬来蒙特卡洛的第三天，回想起来还有那么一点儿倒霉。他在一个艳阳高照的午后出门跑步，除了半个小时内天气变得阴云密布并且很快就下起了小雨之外，这本来是一次还不错的体验。好像有人想让他更倒霉一点儿似的，雨水浸到了他的眼睛里，他不得不闭上眼睛，想要挤出一些眼泪来，而与此同时，短暂的失明他的脚狠狠踢在了一块坚硬的石头上，于是他摔倒了。如果这个不幸的下午到目前为止还有哪点算得上幸运的话，那就是他只划破了膝盖，外加上胳膊肘蹭红了一块，没有受其他的伤。

这不是一件经常会发生的事，一直在附近游荡的那只黑色的猫从他的面前逃过，然后他就看到了Daniel。

“Max，你还好吗？”澳大利亚人穿着一件红牛夹克，帽子拉到头上，盖住了他的卷发。他皮肤上汗水和雨滴混合在了一起，弯下腰时候大腿根部的纹身在短裤边缘若隐若现。

“呃？”

“Daniel。Daniel Riccardo。”他说，就好像还需要自我介绍一样，冲着Max伸出了手，“你能自己起来吗？还是要我帮你一把？”

依靠着Daniel衣兜里一个皱皱巴巴的创可贴，不断流出的血暂时被止住了。“但是我们需要尽快处理一下这个状况，你肯定不想让伤口发炎的。”Daniel说。他们穿过树林，向着市内走去，叶片上的露水滴落在Daniel的肩头上，顺着他的夹克流下来，他灵活的穿越在树木之间，充当着引导者的角色，一个浅棕色皮肤的卷头发的青年，散发着柔和的光，还有一个像是反义词的苍白少年缓慢的跟在他身后。

他们终于来到喧嚷之中，Daniel很快找到了一家像是药店的地方——后来Max知道那其实是一间还没有开始营业的酒吧。他走进去，Max就坐在门口的台阶上等他，不一会儿Daniel拿着一些纱布和一个小瓶子走了出来。

他在Max身边坐下，拧开瓶盖，金属圈发出咔咔的声音。然后他将里面的液体倒在纱布上，贴近Max还在流血的膝盖——创可贴的作用显然有限。

“嗷！”Max大喊，猛然后退，右手一下子按在地上，他这才发现自己的手腕也有些疼，可能是肿了。Daniel仿佛凝固一般，他的手停在距离Max膝盖流血的地方五毫米左右一动不动，Max才发现自己不应该也不必喊疼。

“我现在要给你的伤口消毒”，Daniel在透明液体就要从纱布上滴落之前迅速移开了手。“你成年了吗？一点酒精没问题吧？”

“没问题。我刚才只是……”当Max发现Daniel只是在开玩笑的时候，他的脸猛然红了，在死一般的苍白上涂上了一层玫瑰般的粉色。

“你还给我买了一杯奶昔。”

“是啊！”Daniel向后方倚去，整个身体放松的搁置在平坦的巨石上。“要我说，这可真的有点儿蠢。”

Max也一起躺下。他比Daniel高一点儿，这让他偏过头去的时候，眼睛正好对着Daniel柔软的棕色卷发。“那我现在要告诉你一个秘密，”他说话时，那些发丝随着他的呼吸一起颤动起来。“其实我并不讨厌香草味。”

当Max的伤口终于被处理好的时候，他以为他们就要告别了。但是十五分钟后，他坐在一间咖啡店的桌子旁边，面前放着一块咸牛肉三明治和一杯香草奶昔。

“我想你是不是饿了。”Daniel不停啜着放在冰咖啡里的吸管。“Christian说你独自住在这里。”

Max点点头，他太吃惊了，以至于不知道说什么好。关于在一级方程式中会发生的事，父亲已经教了他很多，包括应对那些仅仅因为年龄而看轻他的人。

但如果有人因此给你买三明治呢？

“谢谢，”最终他结结巴巴的说，“但是我不喜欢香草味。”

“草莓味儿更好。”他补充道。

此刻显然是一个队友之间坦诚相待的好时机。他没那么喜欢草莓，也不讨厌香草，他甚至不知道自己那时候为什么要那么说，但显然并不是为了让Daniel失望——在他因为羞愧而埋首于三明治的时候，用余光看到Daniel棕色的眼睛睁得很大，眼角红红的。

还有一些事他决定永远不告诉Daniel，那天晚上他回到自己乳白色的小房间，尽管声称这两样东西他都不怎么喜欢，但是他仍然被三明治和奶昔撑得要死。他躺在床上，揭开纱布，抚摸过开始结痂的地方。母亲打电话来，他才想起这是夏休的第二天。

“Daniel也在这里。”他告诉母亲，略去了关于伤口，疼痛，奶昔，三明治的所有部分，“我在跑步时候看到他了。”

“那个孩子，”母亲很快就意识到了Daniel是谁，“他没有回澳大利亚吗？”

“什么？”

“上帝保佑他，他刚刚失去了Jules啊！”

“哦。”Max干巴巴的说，就好像从喉咙里长出了一片沙漠。“妈妈，我们都永远失去了他。”

几个月后，在飞往巴塞罗那的飞机上，Max被睡意吞噬，Daniel就坐在他旁边，用手机录下他睡得东倒西歪的样子。周日晚上，Daniel才看到这段视频被放在社交网络上，引起了小小的轰动。

Max Verstappen同其他177931人觉得很赞。Daniel躺在自己房车狭小的床上，盯着视频下这一小段文字。他还没有完全习惯Max，习惯被他巨大的喜悦冲刷。整个车队都在庆祝最年轻分站冠军无与伦比的胜利，兴致高涨，互相喷洒香槟，而他一个人在这里，只想起了周五的记者会，Max坐在离他几尺远的地方，看起来有些冷漠，渐渐的，这个Max和一个手足无措的坐在香草奶昔面前的影子重叠起来。

跟Max做队友会有什么不同？记者们开始问他问题。

“没什么不同，”他回答说，“我们依然在比赛。”  
他们并不知道Max曾在一个难熬的夏天在狭小而乱成一团的公寓里教他打游戏，也不知道他们一起去爬山，用尽全身力气只为在山顶相对无言，不知道Max会在做噩梦之后给他打电话，比Marko博士的电话来得更早。而且他敢肯定与车队的合约里并没有他需要绞尽脑汁来安抚一个年轻队友这样的条款，但是他仍然接了起来。

就像现在这样，Max得意洋洋的告诉他一个他早就知道的事实。

“你不可能讨厌香草的，我就知道。”他尽可能温柔的回答他，“不然那就太不幸了。”

Max的手搭在他的腰上，从年轻朋友上手传来的灼热感让Daniel不舒服的动了动，但他没有彻底挣脱。Max还会再一次这样做的，他从来不去读微小动作里的潜台词，尤其是他喜欢这样做的时候。不久前，当他们还在霍根海姆，Max的手就无数次毫无必要的隔着厚厚的赛车服揽住他的腰。那天发生了什么，Daniel快不记得了，在快速翻涌的时光中大多事情已经流逝，这就是他们的生活。所以他感到很奇怪，他居然还记得那么多细节——他们在休息室里，他们在讨论那几次超车的时候，Max的手臂只是轻轻搭住他的腰，而在领奖台之后，他招呼Max站在一起，抱着他们的奖杯供车队新闻官拍出一些可以放在官方网站的照片的时候，他感到那条手臂明显更加用力了一些。但宝贵的假期即将到来，他归心似箭，对于这些细节无暇多想。

他未做停留，从柏林直接飞回了珀斯。几天后，在一个日暮时分，他放松的躺在父亲农场的巨型草垛之上的时候，偶然翻开车队的主页，他们在霍根海姆的照片赫然在目。在照片最不起眼的角落里，Max的手指痉挛般抓住了他的赛车服。Daniel终于回忆起他所感受到的示好，以及微小的愤怒，在喜悦氛围中那样格格不入，难以忽视。

真的是一个奇怪的孩子，他到底在跟谁生气？月亮已经升高，从云层中透出柔和的颜色，Daniel眼睛一眨不眨的看着，就好像要从那上面找到答案。

“我一直很幸运。”Max终于挪开了他的手，Daniel从回忆中被唤醒，转过头看向Max，从笔直的鼻梁一直到达湖水一样的眼睛，又深邃又坚定。Max很漂亮，他想，虽然很多人不这么认为。Max将手肘撑在石头上，也在看着他，苍白结实的手臂被阳光晒到发红。

“你说真的？”Daniel迟疑了一下。然后他们一起大笑起来，像两个疯子那样。等他们笑够了，Max连脸也变得红了起来。

“我说真的，”他的语气突然变得认真，“你看，在加泰罗尼亚，那真的很幸运。”

“那并不只是幸运。”Daniel也坐起来，他的手指碰到了Max的，好像这样做就能确保Max明白他的全部意图，那些他未曾说出口的话。“你要知道，那并不仅仅是幸运而已。”

“更多的爱，更多的幸运。以及，不要为了别人失去你自己。19岁生日快乐，Max。”后来Daniel在给Max的生日卡上这样写道。马来西亚大奖赛冠军送给给他队友的生日礼物是一块看起来不怎么样的蛋糕，雪白的奶油在蛋糕坯上一塌糊涂的堆砌着，而且还迟到了两天。

送礼物的人从隔壁打来电话，Max才注意到被放在房间正中的小盒子。

“我的天，”Max说，“这是什么？”

他刚刚洗去身上汗水和酒精的味道。这是两场背靠背的比赛，明天就要赶赴日本，尽管Max刚刚过去的生日和一场车队的绝对胜利交织在了一起，他们也无法大肆庆祝。但车队还是举行了一场小小的庆祝活动。在他们从中脱身，一起回到酒店，在各自的房间门口告别之前，Daniel的样子就像是对即将发生的事一无所知。

“要打开看看吗？”

“现在？”Max用肩膀夹住手机，蹲下身子，解放出来的双手解开了盒子的丝带。

“看起来真的不怎么样，Daniel。”他很坦诚地说。

“我非常同意你的说法。”Daniel语调轻快，听起来对礼物的糟糕程度不以为然，然而收礼物的人也确实并不在意。

“旁边应该还有一张生日卡，”Daniel提醒他，“如果我没记错的话。”

Max从地毯上捡起一张花里胡哨的卡片，打开了它，很快就确认了这就是Daniel所说的生日卡片——澳洲人凌乱的字迹就这样张牙舞抓的出现在他眼前。

“喜欢你的生日礼物吗？”Daniel问。但是他没有收到任何回答。

“Max？”

“我们一定要这样吗？”大概过了一个世纪，Max终于开口了，“隔着一道墙壁打电话？”

“那你要我过去吗？”

“是的。”

Daniel坐在地毯上，看着Max从柜子里拿出餐刀和盘子，跪在旁边，将软塌塌的蛋糕切开，他金色的后脑勺在Daniel的眼前晃来晃去。

Daniel的心里一直存在一只蜜獾，作为他的精神动物。他以为自己有一颗钢铁心脏，好胜而充满勇气，坚硬到只想把所有的对手在赛道上杀得片甲不留。而此时此刻，那颗钢铁心被柔软的击中了一下。Daniel轻轻将手臂绕过Max，越过他耳朵的轮廓看着他摆弄蛋糕的尸体，最后和他一起吃掉了那块有点儿糟糕的甜点心。


	2. 肉食动物和平相处的方法论

Daniel坐在床上，看着Max睁开眼睛，朦胧而空洞。

“我梦见我们走失了，”Max哑着嗓子说，“在一场大雪中。我试图找到你，重新跟上你，但是雪太大了。说实话，你戴着一顶超级好笑的绒毛帽子，所以我应该很快找到你的，但是我没有，总是这样。”

“这不会成为一种启示的。”Daniel从Max的目光中挣脱。“Max，你知道，这只是个梦。”

“你怎么在这里？”Max从床上跌跌撞撞的爬起来，皱巴巴的T恤卷在一起，头发乱糟糟的。他困惑的望向Daniel，似乎才想起了还有个人还在这里，而且刚刚出现在他的梦中。

“昨晚你给我开的门，”Daniel不得不向Max重复一遍。“Christian告诉我你已经回来了。”

在这简明扼要的叙述中省略了很多细节。实际上，他敲门敲到手都红了起来，差点以为门那头的人已经死掉了。就在Daniel思考破门而入和报警到底哪个是更好的主意的时候，防盗链发出超级大的响声，Max的脸从门缝中露了出来。他很久才认出访客，又花了点儿时间打开门，然后晃着身体走回他的卧室里。

Daniel将门关好，跟着Max一起进去。在昏暗的房间里，Max安静的坐在墙边一个靠垫儿上，迷茫的看着Daniel将手中的塑料袋放在床边的柜子上，拉起窗帘，打开那盏橘黄色的灯。

“你喝酒了吗？”地上没有啤酒罐，Max的身上也没有酒气。Daniel半跪在Max面前，他将头靠过去，仔细闻了闻Max的味道，就只是有点汗味儿。他又伸出手指撑开Max的眼睑，但是这点灯光只够他看到发红的眼角而已。

“没有，”Max伸开腿，仰着头，任由Daniel摆弄自己，“我头太疼了，吃了点儿药。”

“除了药你还吃了别的吗？”

“没，”Max发出一声长长的呻吟，“说真的，你现在就像一个老母鸡。”

“那你真的很幸运，有我这样的队友，”Daniel站起来，从塑料袋里拿出一个热狗和两瓶水，“正好我给你带了点儿吃的，小鸡仔。”

“是啊，我跟你说过，我是个幸运的人。”Max傻笑起来，仿佛刚听到这个赛季开始以来最让他开心的事儿。他爬过去，搂住Daniel的腰，像一只考拉抱住他的桉树一样，挣扎着站起来，将头靠在Daniel的肩膀上，手臂垂在身体两侧。

Daniel小心翼翼的移动，试图不让他肩上这个家伙再次摔倒。他刚刚瞥见Max腿上的淤青，就在他膝盖的伤疤旁边。他还花了点儿力气说服Max不要坐在床上吃东西，才将Max完整的安置在了餐桌边。

“有点儿凉了，但是味道应该还不错。”Daniel解释说，替Max扒开红绿相间的包装纸，看着他伸长脖子，叼着热狗的一头。“他们在领奖台上送了我一顶你的帽子。”

“我看到了。”

“你看到了？”

“来之不易的领奖台。”Max又咯咯的笑起来，差点儿被香肠噎住，“干得好，巴库。”

尽管吃了东西，喝了水，被照顾的很好，Max的头依然痛得要命。他仅有的药片已经被吃光了，空掉的小盒子被扔在垃圾桶里，Daniel不得不在安抚Max之后拿了钥匙出门，等他再回来的时候，Max在床上躺着，看起来像是睡着了，但是并不安稳，不停出汗，还发着抖。他在厨房找到一个杯子，将剩下的水倒在里面，然后也爬上床，叫醒Max，将那颗金色的汗涔涔的头抱在怀里，好让Max不在吞下药片的过程中发生任何意外，过了几分钟，那些退烧药起了作用，Max的头在他的手里变得沉重。

“你要走了吗？”Max虚弱地问。

“不，我会在这里陪你，防止你被自己杀死。”Max听到Daniel这样说，他终于放心的陷入昏迷。

“然后你做了一个梦，你刚刚告诉我的。”经过Daniel的提示，Max终于像是想起了点儿什么的样子，Daniel仍不确定他是否想起了所有部分，因为Max正背对着他，摆弄着睡裤上纠缠在一起的绳子，光裸着上半身，薄薄的肌肉下脊柱隐约可见。

“如果你已经感觉好了的话，那么我要走了。”为了照顾这个小混蛋他一夜未眠，疲惫至极，只想回到他自己的床上。当他就快要走到门口的时候，Max终于将注意力从他乱成一团的衣物中抽离出来。

“昨晚希望没有麻烦到你。”麻烦本身跑过来，很真诚的说。“谢谢。”

“没有下次了，Max。”

当然事情并不总会如人所愿，要Daniel说，是总不会如人所愿。在匈格罗宁，一切都再次变得一团糟，简直令人无法忍受。他在匈格罗宁有很多回忆，一部分可以被称为“非常好”，另外一部分则是“很特别”，但是这一次，他在比赛一开始就被自己的队友挤出赛道而不得不早早退出，除了等工作人员将自己的车拖走的时候在赛道边对着经过的队友比一个“国际通用友好手势”之外，没有什么能够稍稍消减一些不愉快。

晚上他回到摩纳哥的公寓中。长时间的飞行后，他已经冷静多了。他先是洗了个澡，然后简单收拾了一下行李。他知道这有点儿早了，飞往洛杉矶的机票是两天后的，他的家人现在正在那里度假。但是如果能够预料这个周末会以何种结局收场，Daniel只希望自己能够再早点儿离开，最好是在——现在。

现在，他听见门铃有节奏的响着，从这节奏中他知道是Max，尽管Max从不按门铃。他打开门，他脑海中的那个人——现在是在现实中的那个，就站在门口，两手空空。

“我去看了你的休息室，”Max假装平静的说，但他的一只手一直在捋着头发，“我以为你会把它们砸烂。”

“我是成年人，”Daniel让出一点空间，好让Max进来，“我不会那么做的。”

“Christian让你来的？”他们在屋角靠近阳台的一个小圆桌子前坐下，Daniel将装满水的玻璃杯放在Max面前，“这说得通，因为你毁了整场比赛和我的假期。”

“是我想和你谈谈。”Max将手和脚一起放在高脚凳上，他这样做的时候后背拱起，像极了一只猫。“我是说，如果你还想跟我谈谈的话。”

“只要是你的想法，我不会拒绝。”

“Daniel，那个时候我的轮胎，他们抱死了，我没有办法进湾……我知道自己刹车太晚了……”

“Max，”Daniel打断了他，“我们没有必要再讨论这些技术上的细节了。”

“抱歉，我只是想做得好点儿。”Max垂头丧气，“我是说，如果我能做的更好一点儿。”

“你以为我在为这个生气吗？”Daniel对Max感到有些失望，他显然还完全不知道整件事的重点在哪儿，自以为是的给出合情合理的解释。从内心上来说，自己想要接受Max的道歉，但是另一方面，他觉得这些不足以弥补任何事。

“我生气是因为这不是一个一定要发生的错误，Max。你可以再耐心些。”Daniel棕色的眼睛盯着Max，他看到Max的眼睛里如同冰面产生了裂纹。“我们本来都可以得到更多。而且说实话，我不是那么在乎谁是前面的那个。我的意思是，我当然想要比你更快，如果我不是这么想的，那我就是在撒谎。但是我从来没想过去冒把你撞出去的风险，我不知道这到底有什么必要。”他轻轻摇了摇头，“你毁掉的不仅仅是我的比赛，还毁了你自己的。你每个周六都很好，从澳大利亚开始，一直到现在。我以为你应该更清楚，现在这一切有多么的艰难。所以这就是你想要的？”

Max的嘴唇无助的动了动，然后紧紧的抿住。Daniel知道Max在什么时候会露出这样的表情，他知道Max知道自己说的都是真的，他总是能切中要害。Max无言以对，他无法反驳一个事实，而这个事实就是自己搞砸了一切。虽然从结果来看，他至少取得了积分，与机械故障退赛相比还不错，如果他不知道其实他还可以更好的话。这个被诅咒的赛季在每一场比赛都给了他更多的渴望，如果这一次他没能站上领奖台，他也许就再也没有机会了。

他的牙齿折磨着嘴唇。“不，Daniel，这不是我想要的。”

“那就成熟一些，Max。你有时候就像猫科动物，时刻要求被喜爱被关注，却在醉心于自己事情的时候对他人置之不理。”Daniel看着Max的肩膀逐渐放低，他几乎不忍心再说些什么。“我原谅你，但我真的希望我不用非得原谅你。”

“所以你现在确实原谅我了？”

“怎么了？”Daniel惊讶于Max不情愿的样子，“你来这儿不是为了想要从我这儿得到这句话？”

“你确实原谅我了吗？”

隔了几秒钟，Daniel才领悟到了什么。他放松下来，张开手臂，Max靠近他，直到他们无限接近，完成一个拥抱。“我确实原谅你了，”Daniel无奈的说，“你现在可以稍微松开一些吗，很热。”

“Daniel，现在很晚了。”Max仍然抱着他。

“亲爱的，我们的公寓只隔着两条街。”

“我仍然得跨过去，不是吗？”这几乎是无赖的发言了。

“而且我不会去睡沙发的。”他接着又无耻的声称。

Daniel屈服了，在Max面前他总是太容易屈服。说到底他应该对自己也有那么一点儿失望。他将床的一半让给了这位不速之客，刚刚来请求他原谅的男孩现在不仅仅霸占了他的浴室，还放松舒适的躺在他的床垫上，仿佛是这间屋子的主人。Daniel关上灯，躺在他的身边。Max翻了个身，在黑暗中用湿热的呼吸侵袭了他。

“我不喜欢那里。”

“什么？”

“我太不喜欢那部分。”Max小声说，生怕会惊醒什么一样。“关于猫科动物的比喻。”

“为什么？”Max总是在意一些奇怪的地方，所以Daniel并不惊讶于他这么说。但他就是想让Max恼火，作为一个小小的报复。“我觉得还挺精彩的，这句话应该被写在书里。”

“我不像猫科动物，我也没有对别人置之不理。”Max用更小的声音说，像是马上要睡着了。“至少对你。”

“对你。”Daniel反复咀嚼着这两个字。他记起有人曾告诉他，Max似乎有点太迷恋你了，但他一点儿也想不起来到底是谁这么说过，也许是车队的某个人吧，当时他太不以为然了。Max在睡梦中蹬了蹬腿，他的小腿感到一阵疼痛。你看吧，他在心里对那个匿名的提示者说，我就说这不可能的。很快的，他便在Max体温的笼罩下陷入梦乡。

“你和Max怎么样？”Daniel在清晨醒来，接到了Horner的短信。在他冷着脸离开布达佩斯之后，想必这位车队领队为了让自己的车手们和平共处，或者说至少不要大打出手而辗转万分。

“你说呢，Christian，”Daniel无声的笑了，“我以为你对这种事已经感到麻木了。”

“我才没有，快告诉我你们没有打起来。”

他转头看向Max，身边的人仍在沉睡，并且紧紧握着自己另一只手。“我没法不原谅他，你知道的。”

“那就好。”Horner很快回复。当Daniel到达洛杉矶，沐浴在热烈的加州阳光之下，同家人团聚的时候，他心情不错的转发了Max发在ins上的一张照片，下面是一大套官方而生硬的说辞，同那晚发生的事天壤之别，没有拥抱，没有夜谈。Daniel并不在意这个，他明白那只是公关部门在行必要之事而已。他更在意的是那张照片，他和Max的头盔被摆放在一起，一只蜜獾和一只狮子紧挨着，互相看着对方——这虚伪的言辞中，唯一真实的部分。


	3. 谜语是，D到M中间隔着几个字母？

“我们确实大吵了一架，但我们也好好谈过了。”Max握着他的PS4手柄，他把球踢飞了大概有几百次，更何况短信提示音让他的手机在接通的时候仍然震动个不停。“现在我真心希望你和我一样吃惊。”

“有人会告诉你该怎么应对的，Max，或者你可以选择不予理会，”Horner坐在他英国的大庄园里，手撑在额头上。孩子们，草坪，狗狗，哪一样都无法稍微减轻他的焦躁，“这跟你无关。”

“我不需要别人来告诉我怎么应对，”Max短促而尖锐的笑了一声，就好像刚刚他的领队说了什么好笑的话，“说实话，队友是谁对我来说根本没有那么重要，但这不代表我希望通过新闻看到自己队友转会的消息。而且，你知道的，Christian，万事皆有因。”

“但这不是因为你。”

“这也是他亲口告诉你的？”

天啊！Daniel说的对，Horner想，他们的合同撕碎了，但是从私人层面来讲，友情还未破裂，所以他应当听从澳大利亚人的友好建议，将主动权牢牢掌握在自己手里，也就是说，早点儿给Max打电话，以防他像现在这样无理取闹。但他吞下了所有乱七八糟的想法，一点儿有效的安抚之词才是当务之急。

“你是说我不该这么想吗？”如同他的驾驶风格，Max从来不知道什么时候停下来。“不然呢？难道是因为他对深蓝色的赛车服产生了审美疲劳？因为他突然觉得明黄色比较时尚？”

“而且他不肯接我的电话。”好吧，这才是问题的核心。

“我以为我们好好的谈过了。”在电话持续无人接听的情况下，Max只能发短信，“也许不像我想的那么好？”但是在无数条回信中，没有一条来自于他希望的那个人。

“等等，”Horner突然察觉到了某个之前被他忽略的关键信息，这足够他扳回一城，“你们什么时候‘大吵一架’？”

“呃……”正如他所预料的那样，Max成了一台被摁了暂停键的收音机。

“我猜是阿塞拜疆。”现在换他变成那个不知道适可而止的人了，然而Horner认为小Verstappen有必要尝尝被人追问的滋味。

“正确答案。”他吞吞吐吐的地说。

同Daniel大吵一架，也许他不应该这样形容那时候的情形。“不可理喻”是他们被迫在一场自相残杀之后还要呆在一起的一个小时里Daniel 唯一说过的一句话了。哦，如果算上“你脑子是不是错位了”的疑问，那他说了两句话。

“你知道的，我只是想赢，我必须赢。”Max如是说。

“那么，干得好。”Daniel随之露出一个冷冰冰的笑容。

所以确切的说，他们并没有大吵一架，他们只是站在屋子两端，等待公关部门给出一个应对媒体的具体计划。Daniel那双总是让Max想到阳光下的蓄水池的棕色眼睛此时像是深不见底的黑洞般，Max甚至连一秒钟也去无法注视。

这无异于大吵一架。

在分别发了ins表达了对车组所有人的歉意之后，他们先后离开巴库，没有同乘一架飞机，因为他们，用Daniel的话说，“暂时没有办法坐在一起。”

Max不知道那时候他为什么还那样在意Daniel，为什么在他发现Daniel孤身离开所有人的时候那样失落。他坚持自己没做错什么，他只是不顾一切的想赢，只有这样而已。Daniel应该理解，毕竟他也同样有着好胜心。

他本应该理解。

“你们又什么时候‘好好谈过’的？”

“在奥地利的时候，所以是……不久之前？”

“我以为你是一个幻影。”Max向前迈了一步，站在Daniel面前，橘粉色的光温柔的笼罩着他们。“我以为你已经离开了。”就像你曾经做过的那样。

白日里共鸣的引擎声和欢呼声早已蒸发消散，不论是冠军赛车还是坏掉的那一辆，还有其他所有设备，都被蒙上防尘布，明天就会被运往英国，鸦黑色的夜晚即将吞没最后的光亮，赛道上除了他们两个，再无他人。

“而我以为你还在庆祝。”Daniel向旁边挪了挪，好让Max挨着他坐下。“惊人的表现，Max。”

“这只是三场背靠背的第二场。”Max轻声说，“我为你感到遗憾。”

“因为我过了一个糟糕到不行的生日吗？”

“你看起来不开心。”

“我确实感觉不太好，但也没那么糟糕，”Daniel承认，“基本上就是你在摩纳哥的练习赛后那种不开心的程度而已。”

Max靠近Daniel，他们的手指碰在一起，几个星期前那种巨大的沮丧和失落一部分又回到了Max心里。他沉默的将手臂靠在Daniel的肩上，而Daniel没有拒绝，这让他们又更靠近了一些，温热的身体隔着衣服贴在一起。

“在摩纳哥，我想说，谢谢你所做的，即便发生了巴库那样的事，即便我再一次毁了整个周末。”Max觉得嗓子里塞了什么东西，过了很久他才开口。

“那是Helmut和Christian的决定。”Daniel不解的望向他，就好像他不愿意承认在当中起到任何作用。

“也需要你的同意。”不理会Daniel的退缩，Max又向前迈了一步。

“有些东西我们一直是共享的，”Daniel看起来好多了，“其中就包括车组，不是吗？他们也愿意为你做的。”

虽然他在下午车队的庆祝活动上就看起来好多了，但是Max知道那个时刻这不可能是真的。因为在蒙特卡洛赛道的那个周末，他也曾经对着Daniel在内的所有人微笑（尤其是对着Daniel），但是泳池，香槟，以及其他所有喜气洋洋的一切如同刺骨寒冷裹挟着的背叛，他暗自希望他们下一秒就从他面前消失。或者消失的是他本人也未尝不可。

“很多人告诉过我，我开的太快了，我没有必要每一圈，每一个计时段，每一秒钟都把车推到极限的。我可以再慢一点儿，为了整个车队，为了一直在帮助我的人们，为了我自己，慢一点儿——为了更快。”

“他们说的没有错。”Daniel的手指一直在摆弄从沥青边缘长出的白色花朵，但Max知道他在听。“有时候你确实对那种长驱直入的感受太过沉迷。但现在你已经做的很好了，没有更快，但是更好。你一直都无与伦比，不可思议。说实话，让我有点儿嫉妒。”

Daniel看向Max。

“嫉妒我吗？”

“当然，”Daniel再次将头转向一边，看着夜幕四合中渐渐升起的星星。“但是我也很爱你，Max。又嫉妒你，又爱你。”

“有时候我真的不知道怎么做到这些。”他叹息。

Max觉得自己的眼睛开始刺痛起来。

“我知道。”他说。

“什么？”

“我知道，所有那些难熬的时候，我一直觉得有什么弥补了我糟糕的运气。还有，很多人告诉我在这个世界中我再也不会仅仅属于自己，而你说，不要因为在意别人怎么说而失去Max Verstappen ，”Max柔声提醒。“‘更多的爱，更多的幸运。以及，不要为了别人失去你自己。’，那张生日卡片，你还记得吗？”

“那只是一张很便宜的贺卡而已，我在附近一个越南小摊贩那里买的。”

“但我还没有给过你任何礼物。”

“没关系，”空中升起巨大的白色月亮，在冷光之下，Daniel变得朦胧起来，“就只是祝我生日快乐吧，这足够了。”

然而这些细节无需对Christian坦白，也再无机会坦白，一个电话打断了他们。Christian并不会失望于这场对话的戛然而止，尽管他对Max和Daniel‘好好谈谈’的内容饶有兴趣，但在此时，显然放过Max，让他去接那个来电显然才是上佳选择。

来日方长，他一边喝着茶一边对自己说，他有的是耐心。

“我给你打了三个电话，我还给你发了短信。”Max的声音里存在着太多情绪，以至于听起来没有任何情绪。

“我还在珀斯呢，Max，时差。”Max很喜欢Daniel沙哑的笑声，他有告诉过Daniel吗？他希望自己有。

“那你想现在解释一下吗？”他将自己扔在沙发上，蜷起双腿，做好了听长篇累牍的准备，游戏手柄早就被放在一边。“Christian先知道的。”

“Max，他是领队。而且这件事我们可以日后再谈。”Daniel出乎意料的拒绝了他，“我猜队友是谁对你来说并不是那么重要？”

“差不多吧。”Max讨厌Daniel总能切中要害，让他哑口无言。他也一样讨厌Daniel不愿意同他多说什么的时候，但他决定不再追问——也许是因为他们还有好几个月要一起在地球的各个角落奔波，还有未结束的任务要完成（对Daniel来说尤其如此），也许只是因为还不是时候。

“所以一切都不会改变的，Max，”Daniel又说，该死的，现在他的声音像蜜糖，“我向你保证，好吗？”

“那好吧，我们日后再谈。但你不会向我隐瞒什么的，对吧？”

“你确实是个傻瓜。”

然而事情的发展有些像一个漩涡，Max在赛道上飞驰，几近头晕目眩，被热烈和雄心蚕食侵吞，而Daniel，机械故障如影随形，他不得不数次停下来，专注于处理自己的绝望，好不至于彻底沉沦。Max还没有机会成为他解决心理问题的一个方式，更不会有机会去谈论Daniel为何离开。Daniel说他想一个人待一会儿的时候，他就不应当去打扰。而那些思绪，Max想，有时候必须要披荆斩棘，才能被听见。

罗德里格斯的周六，Max最后的飞行圈像“屎一样”，他对注定要失去最年轻杆位的头衔不那么在意，只是对没能做好每一个细节很失望。然而，终于能沐浴在Daniel 的喜悦中成了这日里唯一的闪光点，如同在加泰罗尼亚，在雪邦，在斯皮尔伯格，Daniel 沐浴在他的喜悦中那样。晚上，他敲响了Daniel 房间的门。从没有人指示他这样做，也许还有人十分反对（譬如他父亲），他也并没有获得Daniel 本人的邀请，但Max仿佛听到内心的声音说道，是时候了。Daniel 刚刚洗过澡，湿漉漉的开了门，他的发梢，裸露的那部分皮肤，连同他的微笑都是湿润的。他们一起爬上楼梯，来到酒店楼顶，并排坐在沙滩椅上，这场景对于Max来说如同往日重现，他们已经太久没在一起了。在暖洋洋的空气之中，墨西哥城弥漫着雾气。

“你看起来像一朵蘑菇一样。”Daniel温柔的说。所有男人在看到他爱着的人穿着一件不合身的衣服的时候，都会这样说。

Max皱着眉头，扯了扯他身上那件大到惊人的T恤，“我不知道它怎么出现在行李箱的，我没找到我平时总穿的那几件。”

“你想过吗？这也许就是你排位赛最后一团糟的原因？因为你没有合身的衣服。”Daniel看着Max笨拙地卷起袖口，“也许是我偷走了它们，为了我自己的排位成绩。”

他知道这听起来就像是童话故事，巫婆偷了女孩漂亮的礼服，为了不让她去参加舞会，为了让她能够在这个肮脏狭小的木屋里陪着她。但是Max显然并不会忘这个方向想。

“你为什么要为了排位赛偷我的衣服？”Max问，“而且这跟衣服无关。”

“哦，Max！”Daniel哭笑不得，“这只是个比喻！”

“那好吧。”Max说，他的脸可能是因为太热而变红了。

“还有最后两站，圣保罗和阿布扎比，你可能永远不会有机会打破Seb的杆位记录。”

Daniel开始察觉到了事情有一些不对劲，Max的牙齿又开始折磨嘴唇了。在无数次促膝长谈中，他们总是开放的谈论所有，好的部分，不那么好的部分，糟透了的部分，或者那些还没有发生，仅仅是一个可能性的猜想，但是Max此刻显然沮丧万分，这有点不同寻常。

“我不希望你离开，Daniel。”只有上帝知道，在这短短的瞬间，他要经历多少挣扎才能说出这句话，从他的内心深处到达喉口，犹如跨越千山万水。“你说你想要一些改变。你已经在这里十年了。我试图去理解你，但是可能不太成功。”

说些什么吧，不论能否给我安慰。

“我说我想要改变，我其实是想说，我有些厌倦了，不是对你，而是对别人加在我们身上的某种关系。”Daniel的声音似乎是从遥远处传来。“其实很久前我就应该意识到，你是他们的整个计划，而我仅仅是你的一部分。我不太喜欢这样，我也想要得到一些我渴望的东西，一些别的什么。但是因为关于你的所有计划，我很难做到。当然，离开大家也非常艰难，这并不是我一开始就希望的，但我别无他法。”

“你是我的一部分，”Max重复着他的话。他并非不明白，但是仍然难以接受。“这听起来像是亚当和夏娃。”

“你会开始新的生活。”

“即便它可能不那么好？”

“你有能力很快习惯的。”

你会有新的队友来配合你，你们会一起向车队汇报赛车的情况，或者也会在赛道上争斗至头破血流，心一会儿热烈一会儿冰冷，最终平和。

“别这样下结论。”Max恹恹地说，他终于将视线从远处的云层移开，望向Daniel，灰蓝色的虹膜有红色细丝铺展开来。“别以为我会想你，我绝对不会想你的。”

“而我依然很爱你。”Daniel倾过身去，他模糊的影子覆盖在Max身上。“那时候我告诉你，一切都不会改变，我指的是这个。”

Max的嘴唇湿润而柔软，他干燥的嘴唇与之触碰，吻着他，吻着那个混乱无常同时又甜美可爱的人，就好像如果不这样做，那些深重的情感便无以表达，他依旧是支离破碎的。

“可以再来一次吗？”当他们从窒息中脱离，Max的手放在Daniel卷起的T恤中，抚摸着他后背汗湿的皮肤。他们现在坐在一张沙滩椅上了，Max收紧手臂，让他们离得更近，Daniel急促而响亮的心跳就在他胸口之上轰鸣。

那个夜晚，Daniel又温柔地吻了Max一次，两次，三次。所有的忧伤，心碎，迷惑不解，不知所措，连同笼罩于他们之上的阴影，都消散在高原璀璨的夜空之下。

他们柔软而敞开，仿佛世间一切皆可被原谅。


End file.
